He Could Be The One!
by Thearistacats
Summary: It's just a short one shot of Fang and Nudge. Don't like then don't read! And sorry for the Hannah Montana referance for the title. It just seemed to fit. So please enjoy my little work of labor for you all! Rated T just to be safe.


MoMo: Hey I'm sorry for the lack of update on pretty much everything but if you happen to love Maximum Ride and the pairing Fang x Nudge then read this! And of course you like that pairing or else you wouldn't be reading this! xD Any way enjoy! And I am sorry for any typos it's 1 AM and I'm sugar deprived.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE! THEY BELONG TO JAMES PATTERSON!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear diary,

Hi it's me Nudge again. The chatty box of the group. I will literally talk your ears off or so my "Family" says. Ok here's the thing I have a MAJOR, HUGE, GIGANTIC, SUPER BIG, SUPER SECRET crush on………….Fang! Yes you read that right Fang. He is probably the sweetest of the group beside Angel of course. You see ever since I saw him I have always loved him. A LOT! He was the reason I was able to survive The School. But then he started to show some interest in Max and I was really sad but Max has her eye on another guy and no it's not Iggy buts he's cute to……….. I guess.

Ok so here are some reasons that clearly show that I am The One for Fang.

We have known each other for all of our lives.

I know him better than anyone.

He seems to tolerate me more than some of the others but I'm pretty sure he adores Angel.

He is my favorite one of the group.

I seem to be able to get him to come out of his shell when we were briefly caught by The School once.

I am hopelessly and utterly and forever in love with him.

Ok I guess I should say some of the bad things but I really don't want to think about those. Sigh but I have to.

He is THREE years older.

He might like Max.

3. He never seems to notice me as anything other than The Chatter Box.

He's intimidating at times.

I think he really needs a haircut.

Not to emotional.

I guess that's all. Hey both lists are even so I might have a fifty-fifty chance with Fang! *happy moment* Sigh well I hear someone coming. So I'll be right back Diary!

2 hours later

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Ok diary you will never believe what just happened. Here let me tell ya.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" I called minimizing my diary.

Fang comes in. "Oh hey Fang!" I said as cheerful as ever.

He smiled and I turn to a love struck puddle on the floor. "Hey there Nudgy" he said.

Fang came over and pulled me out of my chair. I looked up at him confuzled while he took a deep breath and then he kissed me! Yes actually lip lock! I just stood there dumbly while Fang kissed me.

He pulled apart and looked down at me amused. "You taste like apples and-"he thought for a moment. "Gun powder?" He looked down at me.

I shrugged. "I made a bet with Gazzy." He laughed. "Well you probably want to know why I kissed you. Right?" he asked.

I nodded. 'Please say the L word!' I begged silently. He took another deep breath. "Well I love you Nudge. A lot." He looked for my reaction. I just stood there for a minute then jumped and threw my arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. "I love you to Fang!" I had cried.

He smiled at me and kissed me deeply again. He bit my lower lip and I opened my mouth wider to let his tongue in. Oh God it was heaven! I just wish it could have gone on longer but just then Angel burst into the room. She took one looked at us smiled sweetly then ran out the door.

Both me and Fang looked at each other then yelled at the same time, "ANGEL!" All we heard was her sweet laugh and everyone else's reactions. We slowly walked out of my room and into the living room where we found Max, Iggy, and Gazzy. Max was looking excited and Iggy and Gazzy were howling on the floor laughing their asses off. We just shrugged and went back to my room.

And that dear diary is how I and Fang became a couple. It's been almost two months now and I'm still super excited about it! Well I think that's all for now so BYE my dearest diary! Until next time!

Love,

Nudge

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MoMo; Ok that's it…… for now! *evil laughter* Don't worry I'm trying to find time to work on my others it's just hard with two evil asses for brothers and only one working computer. I might be adding another two chapters. One with a wedding and the one another with kids. Ok well I got to go so by all!

Angel: Would it kill you to press that green button? *give you an angel of a smile* Pwease?!


End file.
